This invention relates to a multifunction apparatus including an image recording unit and an image reading unit.
Conventionally, a multifunction apparatus including an image recording unit and an image reading unit is known. In this apparatus, the image reading unit comprises an original placement surface (contact glass) for placing an original, such as an original copy, an original text, source book. The original placement surface is disposed approximately horizontally. This is because an original can be more easily placed on the original placement surface, if the original placement surface is disposed approximately horizontally and an image is read from an original, which is relatively thick and heavy, such as a book.
On the other hand, among such multifunction apparatus, those having an original placement surface of an image reading unit disposed in an inclined manner, have also been suggested. If the original placement surface is disposed in the inclined manner, a dimension in the horizontal direction required for installing a multifunction apparatus can be reduced. Therefore, effective use for the installation space can be attempted.
However, all the above described multifunction apparatus have either the original placement surface disposed approximately horizontally, or the original placement surface disposed in an inclined manner.
Therefore, two problems are caused. Firstly, if the original placement surface is disposed approximately horizontally in order to prioritize easy placement of an original, which is relatively thick and heavy, a large space is taken for installing a multifunction apparatus. Secondly, if the original placement surface is disposed in an inclined manner in order to give priority to make the dimension smaller for installing a multifunction apparatus, it becomes less easy to place an original, which is relatively thick and heavy. These two problems could not be solved together.
In consideration of the above and other problems, a multifunction apparatus is preferably capable of making the dimension, required for installing the multifunction apparatus, small in size, and making placement of an original, which is relatively thick and heavy, easy for user's convenience.